Harsh Words
by clam theif
Summary: Based off HG Mello has had a rough night, and he can't bring himself to tell Matt. But when his lover discovers what had occurred, he does his best to help. Nasty words are thrown around...but part of Mello likes that kind of talk. MattxMello Yaoi


**Behold! I RPed this the incredibly talented author, SlvrSoleAlchmst1. I asked her if we should put the RP on and she said it was fine. So, All the Matt parts you can credit her for. Here's the fun part: It was her first time RPing. Give her a round of applause everyone!! Just keep in mind:**

**This is based off the doujin HG. (It involves Mello getting raped, and attempted suicide)**

**It's like an AU HG.**

**It contains dirty, nasty horrible language. (Hence the title, Harsh Words)**

**It has sex. But, well…We like that.**

**The end of this was written at about 4:30 in the morning, so please excuse all grammatical errors.**

**H**_**ar**_**S**_**H W**_**oRd**_**s**_**H**

Mello laid upon the couch, his think, pale body sinking into the fabric and the sponge like substance within the cushions walls. His head laid upon a single pillow, as well as the arm rest of the chair, blonde hair spread out on the fabric. His arms hung around his waist and hips, delicately covering himself in fear of being assaulted again. Mello sighed, wanting to reach on to the floor next to the couch and retrieve a chocolate bar. But such actions required movement, as well as letting his guard down. Instead, he stayed put in his position and kept still. Movement was the last thing he wanted. His body ached, and his head pounded. And despite his will not to move, he lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek and slowly stroked up his face, and began to finger through his hair. He rose his hand up from his body, dragging long golden locks with it before he rest his hand on his face again, allowing his hair to fall back in place.

"Dammit Matt..." he snorted as the sun shown brightly through a window. "Close the damn blinds once in a while." Again, though he wished not to move, his body shifted, turning over so his face was away from the blinding light of the sun. He guessed...if he wanted to be comfortable, movement was necessary.

Matt stumbled out of the bedroom at the sound of Mello's voice. He was tired - stayed up well into the wee morning hours again tracking that bitch the second Kira - and everything looked groggy in the too-bright sunlight.

"Ah, shit. You're right, Mello, the blinds..." He shuffled to the blinds, squinting in the harsh light. One smart yank and they had fallen shot, and then Matt had turned. There was chocolate all over the floor. Mello naked on the couch... Wait, Mello naked on the couch? "Mello, what the hell are you doing there like that? And when did you come back last night, damn it? It's way too early to... Wait, are you all right?"

Mello shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He did _not_ need Matt incquiring about his whereabouts the night prior.

"Doesn't matter." he snorted, shifting again on the couch as to not look Matt in the eye. "I was busy." he said, in case Matt was wondering and about to question him further. "I didn't want to wake you by going in your room to get clothes, so I got naked and slept on the couch."

_Dear God..._ Mello thought, looking down to the only thing that still remained on him--his rosary--he silently prayed Matt would buy it. He didn't want to worry Matt. Mello had his own life, and there would always be things he didn't want Matt to know about. Matt was a lucky son of a bitch. He didn't have to partake in the Kira case more than he already was. Kira never had to know about him. Mello didn't want to get the guy in anymore trouble than he had to be in...And if he told Matt what had happened, he'd worry, and he'd get drastic.

Matt took one look at Mello's face and decided that his story was bullshit. It was Mello's eyes, it was always the eyes. Those deep, expressive eyes that told Matt everything he wanted to know and everything he _didn't_ want to know all at once. Mello was lying to him.

"Mello," he growled "If you can look me in the eye and tell me that every word of that garbage is true, then maybe we'll get somewhere. But I don't think you can." God damn it, Mello never told Matt a _thing_. Running around on the Kira case, telling him to "sit tight" and "watch the screens..." Matt hated the idea that Mello was taking the burden entirely onto himself. He seized Mello by the chin. "Look at me, damn it."

He looked at Matt, in those deep, green eyes for just a brief second before yanking away. "True or not, it doesn't concern you, Matt." he said dully before getting off the old couch and pushing Matt aside before heading into the other room, the kitchen specifically.

For once in his life, Mello wanted something other than chocolate to eat. A banana, maybe an orange, sounded extremely good. Something that wasn't creamy. He shivered...cream. The last thing he wanted to think about. No, nothing creamy, nothing white, nothing rich. He needed something that wasn't going to remind him of the night before. "Leave me alone, today." he said lifelessly as he opened the fridge and stared inside. "I'm going to be busy and I'd rather you not get in my way."

Matt tried not to let the anger he felt boil up inside him. The way Mello had yanked himself out of his grasp... He just couldn't take it. Matt was just as capable as the next guy - couldn't he be trusted? No, he was MORE capable than the next guy, god damn it! He had grown up at Wammy's, right next to Mello and stupid damn albino Near. Wasn't he just as worthy as they were? Maybe not to be L, but to help Mello? He seethed as Mello raided their refridgerator. Then a thought struck him. "The refrigerator, Mello? There isn't any chocolate in there."

When Mello was dead beat, he always ate chocolate. To go for something that counted as actual _food_... something was more wrong than Matt had thought. Matt stormed into the kitchen, catching the handle of the fridge before Mello could close it. No, not even any chocolate syrup in there. What the hell...? "Mello, if you keep brushing me off like that, I'll shut you _in_ the stupid fridge."

Mello shrugged as Matt threatened him. "Like I care." he said. "I've had worse." He reached in, finding himself a pear, it was better than anything else right now. He bit deeply into the fruit, juice squirting out as he did so.

He shivered a bit, the sound striking a nerve in his memories bringing up the previous night

'_S-stop it!_' his mind played.

'_Get the fuck off! Jesus Christ! Get off or I'll shoot your fuckin' head off!'_

_'Aww, look, the fag's trying to be all macho!'_

His mind returned to reality as he set the pair down on the counter next to the fridge. "I'm gonna grab some clothes." he muttered, pushing past Matt, his body feeling like ice as his night replayed in his mind over and over. Mello stopped...the sensation of fabric brushing against his leg as it brushed against the couch, caused him to freeze. "Y-yeah...Matt, you might want to take off for the day, I'll be busy."

Matt looked back at the pear. Then at Mello. Then at the pear. ...Always the eyes. Mello had looked horrified as he bit down - and Matt didn't quite get it, it was just a fucking pear - but Mello's eyes had turned inward for a split second, and he'd _seen_ something. Something he didn't like. Something that was making him retreat inside himself like a frightened pussy cat. Well... Matt had always been a dog person. He took the opportunity of Mello's pause to reach out and grab Mello's wrist.

"Take off for the day, my ass," he said, and he waited to see if Mello would turn around and face him at his touch. He didn't. So Matt whirled him around himself. "What the fuck, Mello? You look like you just had a really bad one night stand, for Chrissake."

Mello stood still as Matt turned him around. "I'm just a little hung over." he lied. He couldn't stand lying to Matt like this. He _really_ didn't want Matt to know. It would crush him. He couldn't tell him. No, he wouldn't tell him. "I'm fine Matt. I just...need to relax." Mello turned away from Matt and headed back into the living room and collapsed on to the couch. His mind raced to the night before. It was such a weird night. His body shook slightly and he began to tuck his knees into his chest. He relaxed and stretched out a bit and reached to one of the chocolate bars.

_'What the fuck? The fag's eating chocolate? He must have a fetish._

_' 'How'd you like chocolate now, cunt?' 'Hah! Jesus, the shithead's crying!'_

Mello shivered a bit and dropped the chocolate. He couldn't touch the stuff now.

Matt watched Mello struggle with his damn chocolate. Fine, he decided. Time for Plan B. If Mello would stay resilient even in the face of Matt's prying, maybe a little tenderness would work. Not that Matt necessarily liked being tender. But it was worth a shot. And if Mello _still_ refused to bend to him... Well, in that case, Matt couldn't account for his temper. He knelt next to Mello on the couch, tucked a hand underneath Mello's chin.

"Did you know you still had pear juice on your mouth?" He leaned in and licked it off the corner of Mello's lips. "If you're really hungover, and you want to relax, why don't you let me find you some painkillers..." That was when he noticed the bruise. Dark and purpled, just underneath Mello's ear on the side of his neck. It festered there like some garish disease, rougher and far more violent than anything Matt himself might have left.

Mello winced slightly as Matt reached up and licked the juice from his mouth. He yanked away slightly from the red head. The touch of his tongue sent unwanted shivers up his spine, his eyes shutting as he cringed.

"Y-yeah..." he muttered softly. "Painkillers..." Lot of good those would do for bruises and a broken soul.

Mello's reaction to Matt's touch settled it. Matt exploded on the blonde without holding back. "Nice _hickey_, Mello - looks like you had a bitch of a time. Who gave it to you? And was he a better fuck than me or what? Painkillers?! I'm sure your ass hurts something real good, huh? Go ahead Mello - tell me all about it. I wanna hear how he fucked you 'til you bled, and how you moaned like the little cunt you are! Why don't you give the asswipe my regards the next time you see him?"

His fingers were clamped down tight on Mello's chin - if he wasn't careful, he was going to leave more bruises. After a moment, he didn't care. They probably match the ones that Mello had elsewhere. _Fuck_, he should have taken a closer look when he'd first noticed Mello on the couch...

His body was shaking violently as Matt snapped at him. He swallowed, but it all got caught in his throat like some massive tumor. No, not of guilt, more of shame. Matt had figured part of it out.

"M-matt..." he choked, his chest heaving. He couldn't make words come out. Instead, his body thrashed violently, and he rose up his leg, kicking Matt square in the chest.

"_NO ONE_." he roared. "_Will EVER be better than you!_"

He seethed with anger, rage...and humiliation. He had knocked the redhead on to the floor, giving him just enough space to pass by. "I'm going to bed." he hissed heading into Matt's room. He couldn't deal with the accusations right now. No matter what Matt said...he was wrong.

Matt lay sprawled on the floor, breathless after Mello's kick. Mello got up, stormed away into the bedroom, and Matt sat stunned. Mello's words reverberated through his head like a chorus of mocking imps. Mello's tone sank in like a rock as it clicked. Matt felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach as the light clicked on. He had been wrong. He had been _so far wrong_ that he'd probably hurt Mello even more. He had been too quick to jump to conclusions, and now Mello was...

"Shit," he cursed, scrambling to his feet to follow Mello out. "Mello, wait..."

Mello turned quickly at Matt, his body quaking with rage, as he pointed a loaded gun, in which he had grabbed seconds prior, at Matt's face. "What?" he snapped, his blue eyes growing colorless as the anger and pain in him built up at an astonishing pace. He had gotten Matt involved, Matt had made assumptions too soon, and now, he was here, like Mello would go _'Oh no! You didn't know! It's fine that you didn't know that I got fucking mugged and raped by fucking thugs!' _Mello was not that easy to forgive someone.

Matt skidded to a halt and held his breath. Oh fuck, he'd really done it now. Mello was pissed - pissed at Matt for not realizing earlier. But what was he supposed to do? Damn it, sometimes Mello's temper was so... But this was Mello, whom he cherished more than anything. If Matt had to play the same game to get Mello to listen, then so be it. He flung out an arm and bashed the gun from Mello's hands - it careened across the hall and chipped a dent in the plaster walls. Matt was sure he'd be paying to get it fixed later, but that wasn't important.

"Fuck you, Mello," he breathed, seizing Mello by the back of the neck and hauling him forward, "Don't you fucking do this to me; don't you shut yourself away and point that fucking gun in my face." He slammed their mouths together and sucked on Mello's lower lip, hard.

Mello shook his head violently, tearing away from Matt. "Stop it you fuckin' shit head!" he screamed loudly. "Ju-Just don't touch me!" He stepped back slightly, placing a hand up to his mouth, feeling a light trickle of blood around the dark, delicate flesh of his lower lip. "I'm not shutting you away, all right!" He backed into Matt's room a bit, prepared to slam the door if the redhead did anything too drastic. "I just need my fucking space! Don't you fuckin' get it?" His eyes shut tightly, more images from the night before flashed into his mind.

_'Aww, how cute, the cunt's got himself a wallet with his boyfriend. Nice goggles, what is he, some kind of euro-nerd?_

_' 'I wonder what'd hurt more...if we fucked this guy, or, if we fucked his little boyfriend and made him watch?'_

_'Who cares, fuck 'im now, we'll follow him home and fuck his boyfriend later.'_

"J-just stay away from me!"

Matt's hands hung limp at his sides. Shit head? In some deep, sick, twisted part of his being, Matt wanted to laugh at the ridiculous name calling. Immediately he felt sick. His hands shook, but he curled them into fists. He didn't know what to do, he just didn't know know what to...

"M-Mello." His voice cracked. If he left Mello alone, would Mello ever heal? If he ran to Mello, held him and kissed him like he so desperately wanted to, would Mello be able to forget what he had been through? Matt swallowed. He knew it was unlikely. What could he do? "God damn it," he whispered, and turned around and slammed a fist into the wall in frustration. "Mello," he rasped, "I won't ask you what happened if you don't want me to, but please..." He didn't know what he was trying to say anymore. Mello's anger cut him like a knife.

"Please what, Matt?" Mello hissed, his chest heaving. "Please what? Let you touch me? Tell you what happened? Pretend it never occurred?" He shook his head, the blonde hair flying about. "Let me just ask you something..." His expression was sinister. "Can _you_ find my clothes from yesterday?"

"Find your clothes?" Matt didn't have any idea what Mello was talking about. But he was being too much of a sarcastic bitch, and Matt didn't like it. He was drained. He only wanted to help. Mello was absolutely impossible. "I've had just about enough, Mello," Matt delivered perilously, and with that he forced his way into the room and tackled Mello down to the floor. "Just stay still - shut up and take a minute to fucking _think!_"

I AM THINKING!" he roared at Matt with his shitty morning breath as he slammed down into the archaic carpetting of the room. "It didn't happen to you, dammit!" He struggled under Matt's weight as he held him to the floor. This isn't what he needed. "Just get off!" He kicked out his legs like a child having a temper tantrum. But in a sense, Mello _was_ a child having a temper tantrum.

Yes, he got angry and violent a lot, but he never got violent over a traumatic experience unless it involved Near. And in those cases, he would throw things and shoot at things in the apartment, but he never tried to physically hurt Matt. But if it meant getting Matt off of him, and finally being able to sulk somewhere in private and cry out last nights experiences, so be it.

"Who was it, Mello?" Matt demanded, breathing hard as he fought to hold Mello down. Shit, he was strong for such a slender guy... "I swear to god, when I find out who did this to you, I'll rip his fucking balls off and feed them to his mother. Tell me. Tell me _now_." Matt searched the depths of his brain for a hint, a clue - _anything_ that would lead him to determine just what had happened to Mello. "I want to _be_ there for you, Mello. Calm the fuck down and answer me!"

Mello shook his head. "It doesn't matter!" he said loudly. "It's over with now! It's done with! There's _nothing _you can do!" He struggled again beneath Matt's weight, but started to ease, hoping if he did, Matt would finally lay off. "Just let it go, Matt! Let me have my space! Let me solve this on my own!" He grit his teeth. "If you want to _be_ there for me, then stop forcing yourself on me like this!" He glared at Matt with miniscule tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Whether he was shedding them in regards for Matt, or for himself...It didn't really matter anymore.

Matt saw Mello's tears forming, and he lifted his weight off, just a little. "I'm sorry about kissing you out there," Matt nodded his head to the hallway. "I won't do anything else. And I realize it's too late, but..." His chest hurt. God damn it, couldn't he do anything right? A wave of tenderness swept him, a genuine one this time, and Matt laid his forehead gently on Mello's shoulder. "You don't have to solve everything by yourself," he whispered, careful not to let his lips touch Mello's skin as he murmured the words. "You don't have to handle every little thing by yourself. Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I've stuck with you, trailing after Kira like some dog on the hunt? You can't convince me to leave, and you can't force me to with screaming and weapons, either. I'm going to stay, so you could at least let me take on some of the pain. I'd do it, because you're the only thing that matters."

Mello glared at Matt. "Sweet words are nice and all..." he raised an arm and forcefully threw it at Matt's chest. "_Just give me my fucking space you douchebag!_"

He squirmed away and started to get off the floor, looking down on the man who just swore to help him throw all of life's little fuck ups. "If you want to help me so badly, force me, all right. It's what they did." He sneered. "Force me, shit head. Make me tell you what happened."

"Is that what you want, Mello?" Matt's voice came out evenly. "Is that really what you want? Are you such a fucking little cunt that you'd prefer to be raped _again_, and by someone that loves you, no less?" Matt fumed - he clamped his hand over both Mello's wrists and pinned them above his head on the floor. "Do you really want it to go this way? Why are you so difficult, damn you?" He straddled Mello and menaced him from above. "If you don't want this, then say so. But if you keep sitting there whining, then I'm going to make you wish you'd never started this..."

He breathed heavily as Matt pinned him down, tears dripping from the corner of his eyes, rolling down the side of his face and splashing on to the floor. "I-I...I need to survive it again." he whispered, not bothering to put up a fight. He really did have a slight hangover and he'd rather not thrash around again. Mello choked softly and tried to free a hand from Matt's grasp but he found it to be in vain. "P-please..." he said weakly. "I'll only take it from you."

At last, Matt understood. Mello needed to re-live his nightmare, prove to himself that he could survive. Maybe he even wanted to purge himself in the process, by having Matt be the one in the driver's seat. But when it came right down to it, Mello was asking Matt to rape him. Matt swallowed. Mello looked so pale and weak beneath him. Could he do it? Could he really do it? It seemed to be the thing that Mello wanted, but Matt felt ill.Suddenly he paused. There was no way he could feel worse than Mello. Matt may feel sick with guilt and pain and regret for not being there, but Mello felt a thousand times worse. "Okay," he said shakily, "Okay. Fine. My god, Mello... I'll go to hell for this..." Matt steeled himself and slammed Mello's shoulders into the floor.

Mello winced as his shoulders slammed into the ground. His eyes shut tightly. But he kept saying.

_No this isn't those guys from last night. This is Matt. He would never do this intentionally...he's doing this because I need him to..._

He looked up at Matt, his eyes half open. The redhead was staring him down with those brilliant green eyes. He could tell Matt didn't want this, just like Mello didn't. But this would all be better when it was finished...wouldn't it?

For once, Mello's eyes didn't tell Matt anything about what the blonde was thinking. Matt saw Mello flinch. He concentrated hard. This would all be better when it was finished... wouldn't it? Without another moment's hesitation, Matt braced himself and attacked his lover.

"I'm going to make you scream for your mother," Matt grated into Mello's ear, and the words burned his tongue. Fuck, he hated this... He forced Mello's mouth open with his tongue, pressed inside in a manner that he hoped was rough and careless. At the same time, he pressed a knee hard against Mello's hip to keep him from moving. "You fucking little shit - I'll bruise you 'til you're black and blue, you fag, you cunt, you useless pack of garbage..." His fingers dug violently into Mello's waist.

The words stung Mello like the burn on his face had. But the sting wasn't hurting him, but the idea of Matt saying those words...He found it arousing. His heart pounded as Matt began to abuse him. He let out a slight moan, as Matt dug his hands into him and whispered nasty, dirty phrases to him. "Ah..." he grunted, his hips shifting against Matt's weight. "B-bastard..." he whispered, wanting to get the same rage he had felt just minutes before. He breathed deeply, starting to give incoherent details as to what had occurred the night before. Bad names, taunting, trapping him, mugging him, beating him...raping him. His body shivered, but again, he forced himself to remember this was Matt now...the Matt who loved him.

Matt felt Mello respond beneath him, shift and mutter something terrifically dirty... He watched Mello's face. Something changed - for one glimmer of an instant - but it was all Matt needed. For just a second, Mello had enjoyed his abuse. It made Matt's head reel. But he had to keep going, he _had_ to, for Mello's sake...

Mello's moan infiltrated his brain, ran down the inside of his body and settled in his groin. That moan, that moan was Mello, forward and backward, up and down and all over. He wanted to hear it again. He worked his way down Mello's chest, bite and sucking to draw blood, scraping his nails along Mello's soft skin and hissing threatening obscenities. Something was rising in him, something far too dangerous, but Matt was having trouble fighting it down as Mello writhed at his harsh touch.

He had chills, his whole body did, and he was liking it. But he wanted this to be rape. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. But he had to focus on the idea that the man he loved, was about to rape him. However, that idea caused his blood to start circulating in a way that was causing previously soft parts to grow slightly stiff. Mello began to motion his hips against Matt's knee, letting out soft, low gasps. Mello hoped it sounded like he wasn't getting a thrill out of such, but..."A-ah..." he moaned softly. "Nngh..." the air escaped from his throat, giving Matt a single sound to work off of.

Matt shivered at Mello's sounds. Oh, it was good, it was so, so good to hear Mello-- Wait. Mello was _really_ enjoying it now. He wasn't supposed to be having a good time. Here Matt was, trying his hardest to give Mello what he wanted - _rape_, for god's sake - and it was killing Matt to do so, and yet Mello had the audacity to _like_ it. Matt was furious.

"You like this!?" he hissed, fuming and taking his anger out on Mello as he backhanded him across the face. "You like this, don't you, you little pussy! Well, why don't you have some MORE," Matt slammed his knee into Mello's crotch and hoped that the pain hurt as much as Matt's heart ached. "Is this what you did last night Mello, huh? Whined out your pleasure while someone ass raped you in a back alley?"

And then, the pleasure stopped. And it all occurred so suddenly. The slap he could deal with. Matt slapped him all the time, but the pain, the inexplicable pain that formed in between his legs as Matt shoved his knee into him furiously. But the words...the words kept him going. Something about Matt insulting him like this...His attention wavered to the pain between his legs, his eyes shut tightly from the agony. "I DIDN'T LIKE IT!" he roared, struggling now. "I FUCKING HATED IT!" He yanked his shoulders in every which way, trying to break free. "I'm only enjoying..." he muttered, calming down, though his heart was trying to tear free from his chest. "B-because it's y-you."

Matt's eyes flew wide, and for a moment, he stopped all movement. "Because it's me?" He rolled their previous actions over in his head. The kneecap to his nuts had hurt Mello, certainly, and no, his screaming had proved that he didn't like it. But when Matt cursed at him, talking down to him, Mello didn't seem to protest.

Matt had a sudden idea. "Do you want me to talk dirty to you, is that it?" Matt trembled in anticipation. He could work with that. He could talk dirty, but still refrain from beating his lover into the pulp he'd probably been the night before. "All right," Matt grated, low into Mello's ear, "You little piece of shit, you aren't even good enough to scrape the dog crap off my shoes. You're good for nothing, and I'm going to make you bleed, make you holler, make you cry until you can't breathe, you whining _bitch..._" Matt began to lick a hot trail down Mello's chest.

Mello nodded. Yes, he loved it when Matt talked to him like shit. Anyone else doing it might as well just burn in hell. For a split second, he said to himself. _Kira...you can kill those guys for me_. He hated to feel inferior to anyone...Anyone but Matt. Matt could do whatever he wanted to Mello, he could say anything.

"Y-yeah..." he moaned heavily, thrusting his hips at Matt a bit, the heat becoming too much to keep him still. He tried to slide his arms free from Matt's grasp, but the feeling of being held down by him had him sweating, and he was loving it. "Ah..." Mello craned his neck, trying to get a look at what his lover was doing. He laughed slightly. "If this is how you'd be if you r-raped me..." he muttered. "Then rape me..._all_ the time."

Matt had worked his way to Mello's navel. Mello was trying to wriggle free, but Matt kept him pinned down. He kissed the inside of Mello's thigh, ran a hand over the outside of Mello's leg and listened to Mello's gasping and groaning. "Do you want me to take you?" Matt rasped, heavy and wanton. "Do you want me to take you all the way? Fuck you so hard that you see stars? Scream for it. Scream my name, you piece of shit..." He closed his hand around Mello's hard member to give the blonde a taste of what he wanted, but only just enough.

His back arched slightly. He felt dizzy. And Mello loved it. "Ah...ah...M-matt..." his voice was dry and almost lifeless but he found a sudden burst of energy and rose his hips upwards. "Y-yes Matt!" he screamed. "F-fuck me already, you son of a bitch."

And Matt did so. He moved like a wraith, positioning himself over Mello and unzipping his jeans feverishly. As if it weren't odd enough that he was hard, he positively ached with lust, and Mello was lying beneath him, just waiting for it. He thrust himself inside, a jolt of sheer desire coursing through him at the intensity. He slid back out, then slammed his hips in again. "You little bastard, that wasn't loud enough. I want you to really yell - I want to fucking hear you _yell_. Take it like the bitch you are and scream you little head off!"

Mello shivered again, growing more dizzy as Matt slammed into him roughly. "Ahh!" he screamed, feeling the man penetrate him. He moved his hips in rhythm with Matts, lifting himself somewhat from the ground as his back arched more. "Yes!" he screamed, looking out at Matt from the bottom of his eyes as his eyelids began to flutter shut. "Oh fuck...Fuck...Matt!" he screamed once, Mello's body wriggling as he screamed. "Matt!" he screamed again, pressing his body against Matt's crotch. "Fuck...Oh fuckin' Christ, Matt..."

"I want you to cum so hard that you can't feel the ground underneath you," Matt rumbled, shoulders tensing at the feeling of heat that penetrated him as deeply as he penetrated Mello. He rocked forward and back, biting back a groan. "Shit, Mello... _Fuck_, you're so tight, like the incompetent little virgin you are. Can't you move more than that?" But what Matt liked the most was hearing his name fall from Mello's delicate lips. "Say it again!" He could feel them both drawing close to climax.

Mello clawed at the ground over his head pressing his hips again against Matt's. "Ah! Matt!" he began. "Harder, you fucking shit..." he said, practically bitching. "Ahhh...Nngh...Matt! Ahh, f-f-fuck..." His chest heaved again. "I'm g-gonna cum..." he shut his eyes as he let the pressure that had built up between his legs loosen as he released a creamy, pearly fluid from himself, letting it land on the stripes of Matt's shirt. "Ahhh! Matt!" he screamed loudly, his body quivering as he came. "Y-yes..."

"Oh god, M-Mello..." Mello was beautiful when he came. It pushed Matt over the edge. he came inside Mello, sticky and slick and wet, collapsing down atop Mello on the carpet only to prop himself up moments later and plant a hot kiss on the side of Mello's neck. "Mello... I-I... Shit. Fuck. Wow."

Something still wasn't sitting right, but Matt was weak with exhaustion. Then he remembered what was nagging at him. "Mello, are you all right now?" His brows knitted in worry. "Did I hurt you? Fuck, Mello, tell me everything is okay..."

Mello lay there on the carpet his arms now outspread since Matt had released him. His chest was moving up and down as he breathed deeply. And slowly, he nodded. "Their words...their actions..." he muttered. "They'll haunt me forever." He smiled though, opening his eyes. Gently, he returned the kiss Matt had given him earlier, sliding his tongue softly against Matt's lower lip, giving it a light suck before pulling away. "But at least I know that I won't be able to think about those fuckers, without thinking about what you did to make it better."

Matt savored the kiss. It was sweet, passionate - what he had wanted from Mello to begin with. He drew Mello to him in both arms and held him close. "You're such a fool, god damn you..." He buried his face in Mello's golden hair. "Don't you ever," he gritted, "Think that I can't make it better. All you have to do is ask."


End file.
